Chapter 9: Hot and Cold
(In Miami Beach, Emma Swan is looking through her magical storybook. Danoc is eating something from her lunchbox.) * Emma Swan: Thank you so much for coming to see me, Danoc. * Danoc: What's up, Emma? * Emma Swan: Uh...There's been some... Ah, I'm sorry, can you please not be eating during this talk here in this magical theme park? * Danoc: What? It's just a sandwich Raven gave me when I came on the quest. Spicy. * Emma Swan: This is very serious! Nevar has been accused of plagarism, Danoc. * Danoc: Plagarism? * Emma Swan: Yes, plagarism, and the evidence is not in the Demon Lord's favour. * Danoc: Who did I plagarize? * Emma Swan: Oh, I don't know, just Zombozo. * Danoc: That's ridiculous! I look nothing like Harley Quinn. She has brown hair. I have black hair. * Emma Swan: And... * Danoc: And what? * Emma Swan: That's it. The extent of your differences from Harley Quinn is you have different coloured hair. * Danoc: What more do you need? * Emma Swan: I don't know. How about different characteristics? Personalities? She's a pyromancer who defies authority, plays by her own rules and like Dozer the Triceratops, has a hot temper. And you're a pyromancer who defies authority, plays by her own rules and has a hot temper. * Danoc: Yeah. But Harley's in a crazy costume and I'm all red in armour. * Emma Swan: Glad you're decked out in red or we didn't know fire is your element of choice. Also, why are you wearing armour? Don't you think it's a little impractical to be decked out in chainmail and solid metal vambraces when you're almost always engulfed in flames? * Danoc: It's for protection. * Emma Swan: You get hit with a lot of swords, do you? While you're shooting fireballs from 50 feet away? * Danoc: I...Look. I didn't steal my character from another fire person. I'm...I'm just paying their homage. * Emma Swan: Homage... * Danoc: Uh huh. * Emma Swan: You're just paying their homage. * Danoc: Yeah. That's right. * Emma Swan: You're literally wearing a Grouch's goggles. * Danoc: Excuse me? * Emma Swan: On your head. The goggles! Those don't belong to you, Danoc. Those are actually a Grouch's goggles that were stolen by Hugo Huxley, Elmo's archenemy. Kinda hard to claim you aren't stealing from someone whose your belongings you are actually wearing. * Danoc: OK. What if I get rid of the goggles? Problem solved. * Emma Swan: I don't know. Maybe this is untentional plagarism. Maybe the problem is you're taking a very narrow look at all the depths and possibilities that red can be. * Danoc: Hey! I am not a one-note character. * Emma Swan: Red is the magic of emotion. Think of the great diversity and complexities of pathos that a character defined by red mana can be, but you. You just seem to be viewing it as just rage and anger. You're the angry pyromancer. Chandra's Fury! Chandra's Outrage! But there's so much more to human emotion thatn that. You could be the deepest character there was if you put a little work of development into and didn't interfere with Huxley's plans. * Danoc: I am not just the angry sun girl, OK? * Emma Swan: OK. Use some words other than anger to describe your character. * Danoc: How about impatience, annoyance, displeasure, rage, outrage... * Emma Swan: I...I'm sorry. Did you just say "rage" and then "outrage"? * Danoc: Peevishness. * Emma Swan: You sound like a 14-year-old who has just looked up the word "anger" in a thesaurus. * Danoc: Blow-up, ill-humour, disa...disaprobaton? Disapruba....diesapro- * Emma Swan: Disapprobation? * Danoc: That's it! That's it. * Emma Swan: Oh, my gosh! You really did look up the word "anger" in a thesaurus. * Danoc: My character is one of disappro. * Emma Swan: OK. I'll tell you what. If you can keep your fury down, I would let you join me as you are the young descendant of this Planeswalker. * Danoc: Disapprobation... A complex....characteristics of-- * Emma Swan: No. * Danoc: The opposite of approbation. * Emma Swan: It's a system of voting, Danoc. To quickly vote dispproval. This is why we think before we just look up a word in the thesaurus. * Danoc: It was thesaurus.com. * Emma Swan: Glad you get this. OK. I'm just gonna go ahead and write up this formal letter of academic dishonesty to Zombozo. This gets passed along to the rest of Mr Huxley's Secret Society. Unless it's a lengthy process, but I think that given circumstances they can expedite matters through disapprobation. * Danoc: Oooh. Huxley is going to be so mad. I don't care, Emma. I'm a rebel like Linmis. (Back in Disneyland, Captain Hook, David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Kyson and Sonlu looked at Arnor. She was sad after losing Samlin.) * Arnor: He's not dead. He's not dead. * Sonlu: Arnor... * Arnor: He's not dead. He's not. * Sonlu: Arnor... * Arnor: This isn't happening. This isn't happening again. (She hugs Sonlu.) * Sonlu: Hey, I got you. Come on. * Kyson: Open it up. * David Nolan: Kyson... * Kyson: I need to go back. * David Nolan: I can't do that. * Kyson: Open it up! * David Nolan: Kyson! The breaches are closed. All the breaches are closed. * Kyson: Why can't we just open one of them? * Captain Hook: The quark matter energy that we used to seal the breaches, it prevents them from being opened, ever again. There's no going back to our world. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Wait. We're trapped here for good? * David Nolan: Yes. * Kyson: No, we can't just let Zombozo get away with this. The tendrils just murdered Samlin right in front of us. There's got to be something we can do. * Sonlu: There's not. Not this time. It's over. (leaves with everyone, leaving Kyson behind) * Kyson: No. (Meanwhile, Kyson and Obra are discussing while they eat.) * Obra: We need to brief the team. Come up with some type of counterattack. * Kyson: It's not going to work. * Obra: What? * Kyson: Ooh, nothing. All right, never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. * Obra: What's going on? * Kyson: OK, look, this isn't going to make any sense to you, but I...all right, so David filmed the battle when Freakshow and Zombozo tried to take out Ruby and Halec. I...I mean, later, when they tried to take them down in the future, and it doesn't work. * Obra: You're right, that doesn't make sense to me. * Kyson: My world is stranger than yours. * Obra: Well, maybe we use that to our advantage. You say that whatever the villains do against the girls don't work? * Kyson: Yeah. * Obra: Then we come up with a new plan. * Kyson: No. No, no, no. OK, look, you can't. You--when I mess with time, it just, it doesn't end well. * Obra: But what you're telling me is that it already doesn't end well. Linmis, people in our line of work, we don't get second chances. We need to take this one. * Kyson: All right, I hope you're right. * Obra: All right, let's start with what went wrong. * Kyson: Freakshow did. When he went up against Ruby, his head was not in the game. He isn't himself. * Obra: Why not? * Kyson: Obra... * Obra: Kyson! Why not? * Kyson: OK, are you planning on giving me a hair sample to run forensics on in the near future? * Obra: Yeah, well, I did. * Kyson: And you were pretty shaken after the fact. And then Molyn found out, and you guys had a pretty big fight, and it sounded like it was over between you two. * Obra: What was the fight about? * Kyson: exhales I'm pretty sure you're someone's father, Obra. So when Freakshow goes up against Ruby, he wasn't focused. And then, he can't defeat Ruby, and then his strength power Zombozo is developing to counteract Halec's magic does not work, and everyone dies, Obra. * Obra: This time, we won't. This time we do things differently. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Fight Scenes